


Nautiscarader's Pokémon Prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breast Fucking, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, SCOTTISH ACCENT AS A KINK, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another prompt storage unit, this time for Pocket Monsters. All characters are aged-up, yadda yadda yadda.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan & Sonia, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Leon/Sonia, Lilie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor/Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo, Sumomo | Maylene/Suzuna | Candice, milo/nessa, victor/gloria/marnie
Comments: 51
Kudos: 98





	1. Green Room (Victor/Gloria, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon S/S Gloria/Victor Headcanon, when they win solo battles they give each other victory oral afterwards, and if they win a double battle they have victory sex. -vickyships
> 
> (kinda modified it, but again, vicky gives the best short prompts, thanks, love. Also, THERE IS A [HUMAN TO SCOTTISH TRANSLATOR](http://www.scotranslate.com/) ONLINE. So, send all the inaccuracies to the devs there)

Twenty minutes break between battles in the Battle Tower was supposed to be used for taking a breather, or watching battle videos to study your opponent’s tactics, but Victor and Gloria used it for different purposes. In their green room, they took it as an opportunity to thank each other for their teamwork in the only way they hormone-driven bodies knew, ever since they became old enough to do so. And since it was her Dragapult that knocked down both of their latest opponent’s Pokémon, she didn’t have to do a thing, relaxing on the comfy sofa, while her boyfriend did all the work. 

Victor eagerly lapped at Gloria’s sex, working under the pressure of time, his fingers rivalling with hers as they danced around her clit, listening to her moans above his head.

\- Keep gaun’, If we… If we win th’ hail streak, Ah… Ah will let ye daw me raw, and cum inside, how’s that for yer reward, love?

And in turn, his grip on her thighs only tightened, and a moment later, she was singing praises to him again, as she was rapidly approaching her climax. What she didn’t know, was that Victor strategically allowed her Pokémon to perform the coup de grâce for the last six battles, keeping himself pumped, as he knew it will result in one massive creampie for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189011039515/pokemon-ss-gloriavictor-headcanon-when-they-win))


	2. Mountains to die on (Victor/Gloria, E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon SwSh Gloria/Victor prompt, Gloria's feeling self conscious about her C cup boobs after talking to Sonia so Victor makes it a point that night to focus on loving her boobs as much as he can while they have sex while raving about how much he loves them. -vickyships

Victor wasn’t blind; after another visit to newly appointed professor Sonia, he noticed how Gloria reacted to her blouse with a rather big cut, revealing quite a lot about what hides underneath it. It didn’t help that on the way there, they caught a glimpse of a few younger trainers, glaring at the magazine where she gave an interview, evidently filled with photos.

And so, when the night arrived, Victor made sure to make Gloria realise she had nothing to be ashamed of. Gloria mewled as Victor lapped around the nipples of her modest, but firm C-ups, while his hand toyed with the other one. Though he rarely skipped foreplay, this one took exceptionally long, his kisses both filling Gloria with pride, and simultaneously mad for lack of actual action.

She cupped his face, brought him from the valley between her breasts, looked him straight in the eyes and spoke her mind.

\- If yi'll waant tae prove my tits ur good enough, then stick yer wllie atween thaim 'n' see how guid o' a jab ah kin dae wi' it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189079030650/pokemon-swsh-gloriavictor-prompt-glorias))


	3. Nature calling (Victor/Gloria, E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon SwSh Gloria/Victor prompt, Victor only realizes how much of an ass man he is when he sees Gloria bending over all day in her tight fitting skirt, Gloria notices and appreciates the attention so later that night in the tent when Victor is putting out the fire, she gets herself ready for some lovin doggystyle to show how much she appreciates the attention. -vickyships

As Victor put out the campfire, cleaning their camp for the night, he was trying to chastise himself. The entire day his eyes gravitated to the rather short skirt Gloria was wearing, and it didn’t help that today was her day for making all sorts of preparations that involved her bending over, exposing some of her appetising ass.

She was his girlfriend, and they made love a few times, and yet, the shy young man though he should apologise to her for his behaviour she has noticed.

But when he entered their tent, he was welcomed with the sight of her naked pussy, exposed up, as Gloria got on all fours, and watched as Victor’s face changes from between her legs.

\- C'moan, we’ve bin tae th’ Daycare Center, breed me Arcanine style!

She didn’t even finish her taunts, when she felt his hands on her ass and the familiar texture of condom against her pussy, and deep inside her the very next second. 

And as Victor rutted her, massaging her buttocks in the process, she swore she was never gonna wear jeans ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435553/chapters/51090370))


	4. Morning Gloria (Victor/Gloria,E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon SwSh Gloria/Victor prompt, Victor is a morning person but Gloria is not, so he figured a way to wake her up when she doesn't want to, tummy rubs and neck kisses turn her into a blushing mess in the morning because she has no defenses up, this is when they're still sort of green in the relationship so they've only slept in the same bed/sleeping bag a handful of times now. -vickyships

Though Victor was a morning person, it wasn’t the reason he woke up early. Right next to him, on the soft, comfy bed of the Pokémon Center lay Gloria, snoring gently, still fast asleep as she was used to, after their first night together.

Well, first inside, that is. The two young adults could still count the number of times they made love on one hand, so the sight of his naked girlfriend cuddling against him was still as mesmerising and mind-boggling as it was the first time, and he suspected it wouldn’t change any time soon. 

After a good fifteen minutes of marvelling at the northern beauty Gloria was, Victor decided it was time to wake her up, and though he still was very much green when it comes to caresses, he has found one sure way of doing so. His hands sneaked around her tummy, and his warm breath on her neck instantly made her skin crawling with goosebumps. But it was his gentle kisses that brought her back to reality, though she tried resisting leaving the dream state. But his hands and lips were stronger, and soon the annoyed groans turned into moans, as the fiery trainer surrender and succumbed to the pleasure, turned and kissed her boyfriend.

\- Better than doing in a tent, isn’t it? - he asked once their lips parted, his slightly lower voice sounding so much sexier in the morning  
\- Aye. - she kissed him again - Pity ah cannae be as loud 'ere as outsaide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189080185525/pokemon-swsh-gloriavictor-prompt-victor-is-a))


	5. One more fight (Victor/Gloria, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria called up Victor his win over Bea. She had watched it as she prepared to fight Allistar. She suggested that since they both won, maybe they could pool their winnings and rent a hotel room for the night instead of staying at the Pokecenter. Take it from there...

\- Ah knew you'd win! - Gloria threw her arms around Victor’s neck, peppering his face with kisses.

She’s been watching his fight with Bea, and she was going to be the first one to congratulate him, especially now she has defeated Allistair. He twirled her around, until she cupped his face again, prompting him to stop.

\- Say, love, how about instead o' hitting th' Pokécenter, we git somewhere smarter, eh?   
\- What-what do you mean? - Victor asked, unsure what she was talking about - Do-do you mean that Unovan Ice cream shop?

Gloria smiled and kissed him again.

\- Nah, A've bin thinking about renting a room at th' house, th' one wi' Munchlax at the top. Just for a night, Vic.  
\- O-Okay. - Victor replied, watching as her smile gets wider and wider.  
\- Stoatin! Ah have to fin' some stuff fur th' night then. See ye, then! 

The woman ran to the Gym’s exit, leaving the perplexed Victor still standing in the lobby. he jumped into the air when Bea approached him from the side and gently bumped his arm.

\- Someone’s getting lucky, tonight, eh?  
\- I-I don’t really-

Only then, as Victor saw the cocky grin on Bea’s face, he understood what his girlfriend had on her mind, and that perspective did not calm his mind at all.

\- Take it - Bea shoved the bottle of energy drink into the shivering hands of the flabbergasted young man - You _will_ need it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189134465480/gloria-called-up-victor-his-win-over-bea-she-had))


	6. BIG (Nessa/Milo, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa discovered her shy boyfriend Milo has a rather impresive manhood

\- Where... where were you hiding it? It’s bleeding huge!

Nessa stared at Milo’s crotch, mesmerised by the sight that unveiled itself in front of her. She had to actively remember to close her mouth, as she began to drool at the sight of his cock.

\- I, uh, I never thought of that. - he answered frankly,still somewhat surprised by Nessa’s reaction. 

She licked her lips, closed her left hand around him, then her right hand above it, and it still left his twitching, glistening head for the water gym leader to adore. Nessa closed her lips around it, savouring the aggressive flavour lingering on it, and feeling veins pulse underneath her touch.

No, she couldn’t let just suck him off, there will be plenty of times for that. She let go of him, lay on the floor and grabbed her legs, spreading them out. 

\- Come on, Milo, get inside, I gotta take you for a test run.

She expected him to last maybe a few minutes at most, after all, it would be his first time. But an hour later, he was still ravaging her, her legs flailing above his head, as Nessa was living through orgasm after orgasm. 

\- Yes! Milo! Use Bullet Seed!

And her boyfriend gladly delivered, hitting her five times in a row. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189203156180/nessa-discovered-her-shy-boyfriend-milo-has-a))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If you’re still taking requests) Victor/ Gloria: Circhester’s known for its blisteringly cold shell, but at the heart of the city lies the Heroes’ Springs, a retreat for rest, relaxation and... unmentionable things after dark. (Making out, foreplay, handsy shenanigans under the hot water)

The heroes’ springs in Circhester may not have been as famous as the ones in Lavaridge City, but they did attract a number of trainers, seeking the warmth and relaxation in the colder part of the region. 

And just like the springs in Hoenn, they were often _misued_. 

Victor prayed to Arceus that the splashes of water Gloria was making were not considered out of the ordinary. Though his girlfriend looked inconspicuous, she was quite busy underneath the body of water. She slowly stroked him, and leaned against him, seeping words of encouragement into his ear that proved him how kinky she was.

\- Yer jammy you had to battle Gordie, ye wouldn’t stand a round with Melony... - she taunted him - With her two Dynamaxed Electrodes she’s carrying...  
\- Glo-gloria, please, I love _you_...  
\- Ah kno’ - she shut him off - But I know yer also a guy. Just let it go...

Victor had to restrain himself, but the mention of the ice-type gym leader and her enormous bosom have done it. He jerked in place, the cave around them was filled with a sharp gasp, and Gloria giggled as she watched the water between them suddenly become milky white. She swam towards him, dived a bit, and let at least some of the watery cum cover her modest breasts, until it would be totally dispersed. 

\- The’ don’t look like the ice caps of Mt Coronet, but they ‘ould do...

And before Victor could protest, she took his cock and gently put his delicate, twitching cock between her breasts, bringing him back to life in no time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	8. GG (Victor/Gloria,Nessa/Milo, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon SwSh Gloria/Victor, Milo/Nessa prompt, Tired from battling all day the 2 couples are getting frisky on 2 seperate elevators right next to eachother, getting ready to head into their hotel rooms for some lovin and sleep, they see eachother, the girls wink at each other and the boys blush. Both boys get dragged into their rooms. (grabby hands/getting frisky, innuendo) - vickyships

Victor was used to his girlfriend getting somewhat frisky in the Battle Tower elevators, but as they were now going not to meet their new opponent, but to rest after a day of competitive battles (three streaks, thanks to Gloria’s Appletun and Victor’s Grimmsnarl), Gloria could fully embrace the yearning she’s been feeling by sticking her hand into his jeans, while her mouth pacified him in the form of a long kiss. And Victor wasn’t exactly indebted to her; his hands rested on her ass, and while he wasn’t so bold, he’d undress her the moment they’d cross the door to their room .

The elevator stopped, and the two youngsters dashed towards their room, but they promptly stopped when another couple emerged from the elevator next to it. Nessa and Milo was in similar state of hurry, and judging by the creased clothes, they’ve been guilty of the same crime.

Nessa and Gloria exchanged knowing, frisky smiles, wished each other good luck and they dragged their blushing boys behind through the doors to their rooms. 

Or rather one, double battle apartment the girls deliberately rented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189209585355/pokemon-swsh-gloriavictor-milonessa-prompt))


	9. RESCUE (Victor/Gloria, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt for Shockcakes: Heya! If you're still doing the SWSH fic thing, I'd love to see something with Victor and Gloria up to funny camp shenanigans! Safe or unsafe is fine
> 
> (didn’t know how you define “safe”, so I played on this topic)

“My human is in danger. Must help human”, the little Yamper thought, wriggling out from under his mother’s paw, as he waddled bravely towards his humans’ tent. It was pretty scary, he had to admit, as the weird, loud noises coming out of it only made the dark night in the Wild Area even more terrifying, but the pup moved forward, ready to defend his humans. 

He flexed his stubby legs, readied his body to jump and when he did so, Gloria and Victor shrieked in panic, trying to cover their naked bodies, as the furball interrupted something he didn’t quite understand.

Next thing he knew, his mother was carrying him by the scruff; the Boltund growled at him, simultaneously giving her owner an apologetic look for her pup’s behaviour. She nuzzled Victor’s Arcanine, pretending to be asleep. “You give him the talk” she barked and curled back to sleep. 

From the shadows, Gloria’s Salazzle observed the scene, and watched as the canine Pokémon tried to explain what happens when two humans love each other very, very much, which was interrupted by constant snickering from Victor’s Purrserker, mocking him for his ineptitude. 

For Salazzle, the pheromone Pokémon, things were quite obvious, though. She knew Gloria since she was a teenager, and now, as a grown woman, she got used to the sounds and smells she was producing, especially around Victor. And while this night’s mating might have been a bust, if the two continue to be that reckless, maybe the little Yamper will get a new human quite soon... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189218609905/heya-if-youre-still-doing-the-swsh-fic-thing))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:
> 
> Victor walks into his hotel room to find this waiting for him: https://rule34hentai.net/post/view/393496

At first, Victor thought that he walked into a different room by mistake, but when the two naked women not only did not raise their voices, but giggled, he realised this was the one he rented. 

The sight of naked Gloria was certainly a welcomed surprise, but the naked Marnie lying next her was something Victor would never expect. And the fact that he was visibly tired, with her pussy exposed and glistening, told him there was much more he didn’t know.

\- Look who finally shawed up! - Gloria snickered, watching as Victor’s eyes widen, still trying to comprehend the situation.   
\- Maybe he’s a Slowpoke? - Marnie smiled, moving her legs a part, so that Victor could get a better view at the territory already explored by his girlfriend.  
\- Ladies, I am a Regigigas! 

Victor announced, threw his backpack aside and jumped into the arms of the two women, who at once started undoing his clothes. And indeed, after five turns, he was at full speed and strength, enjoying what until now he honestly thought was just a fable that Pokemon champions passed to the new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189249331105/anon-asked-victor-walks-into-his-hotel-room-to))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SWSH) Leon/Sonia- They fell out of love after the press and paparazzi were too hands on, but that hasn’t stopped the two former rivals from rekindling their flame whenever they had the chance. (Friends with benefits, doggy style, flirting/ whispers of love)

With the media focused on the new champion of the Galar region, Leon had time for rest and relaxation, and as fate would have, he found it in the form of his ex-girlfriend Sonia. 

With each dive of his cock inside her sex, Sonia remembered times when night like these were common, which wasn’t that long ago, after all. He kept a tight grip on her ass with his left hand, while his right used her ponytail as rein, keeping her on all fours, her scrumptious, butt bouncing against his crotch.

Her warm pussy, squeezing around him gave him the much needed solace, but it was her voice, mewling and begging for more that truly made his night. Fittingly for his status and position, he conquered her again, flooding her womb, and when he let go of her, she pulled him out just for a second, so she can turn around, and then brought him into her arms, closing her legs behind his back, so he can fill her with more of his warmth. She spilled soft moans into his ear, falling in love with him again, just like three or four times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189249120805/swsh-leonsonia-they-fell-out-of-love-after-the))


	12. See-saw (Milo/nessa,E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shockcakes asked:
> 
> Here's a fun one: Nessa loves to do the do while being cuddled in Milo's arms

\- Come on, Milo, I want my Bewear…

Nessa’s sweet voice automatically made the grass-type trainer open his wide, mimicking the said Pokémon’s characteristic move. His taller girlfriend eagerly jumped into his laps, locking her legs behind his back, while his massive hands moved around her back. 

Though she didn’t look like it, she was a natural cuddler, and more than often, what started as innocent mean to get a shot of oxytocin from the warmth and closeness of her loved one, would turn into a desire for adrenaline, especially when his lips would brush her ear. 

Nessa turned her head sharply, her eyes fixed at his, the frisky gleam giving Milo clear message what was going to happen. And before he knew it, her legs were locked not behind his back, but his neck, together with her hands, as she bounced back and forth on his cock, enjoying the acrobatic pose that she was able to perform thanks to his strength. In a few minutes, he’ll fill her with his seed, and the two will need another hug to bask in the afterglow… which will give her an opportunity for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189255151560/heres-a-fun-one-nessa-loves-to-do-the-do-while))


	13. History repeats itself (Sonia/Leon,E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon/Sonia. They’ve made games out of their flirting. At first it started as playful, taunting flicks to the forehead when they were eager Gym Challengers, but as they grew closer, so too did the raunchiness of the shots they fired. (Brief snarky snippets gradually leading to sloppy sex talk and grinding against a wall or some shit idk).

Sonia closed eyes and her heart started beating faster when she remembered how she and Leon behaved during their gym challenge, which, after all, was just ten years ago…

At first he was just flirting with her, throwing Pokéballs at her to “capture” her, as boys do… But then they started dating, and he began calling a “Nickit that stole his heart”, and she beamed every time it happened.

When they were older, they would kiss before taking their gym challenges, and they would whisper naughty propositions what they would be doing with each other once they get the badge… and then they delivered their promises. Leon would take her against the wall of their room at the Pokémon Center and hilt himself inside her, bouncing her atop his cock, until she’d cum, and then he would do this again, again, and aga-

\- Sonia!

Sonia blinked, as Gloria’s voice brought her back to her senses, and the researcher realised that she stayed in her memories for a bit longer than she expected. She also found that she was drooling, and that she might have said - or worse, moaned - something she didn’t want to, as suggested by Gloria’s flabbergasted and Victor’s down right crimson-red faces.

She sat up straight, fixed her hair, and resumed her talk.

\- What I’m trying to say, Gloria, is that you are _not_ the first person to be caught giving a blowjob to the new champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189267204160/lemme-know-if-youre-not-taking-requests))


	14. Post written for Ninja because he asked nicely (Milo/nessa,E)

Thanks to her daily trainings, both with Pokémon and plain regular ones, Nessa’s body was athletic and flexible, and nothing proved it more than when she let Milo twist her into her favourite position. Her boyfriend’s strong grip on her thighs pushed her legs against her body, while his eyes stayed fixated at hers, radiating with friskiness. Inch by inch, her ass was pushed up, until Nessa could present her glistening pussy and her other hole to her boyfriend, while her legs were locked safely behind her arms in a truly exposing and unashamed manner.

In her immobilised position, Nessa was on Milo’s mercy, and he proved to be a true gentleman, leaning in and kissing her overflowing sex first, instead of ramming himself in, much to her enjoyment. But Nessa needed something more substantial, and her impatient moans quickly brought Milo to his senses. He brushed his massive cock against her entrances, watching as she shivers in anticipation which hole will he choose, even though she knew well she should be asking which he will choose _first_. 


	15. It's good to be a king (Victor/Gloria/Marnie,E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon SwSh Gloria/Marnie/Victor prompt, Victor POV where he watches his 2 girlfriends make out, turns into a double blowjob. Got the idea from the gif Iris posted in your discord. -vickyships

Victor was often told that becoming a champion would bring him perks he has never dreamt of. But he was also sure he has imagined that one. Gloria and Marnie exchanging long, sensual kisses, before they would throw him a frisky look and move to more substantial meal. 

Two mouth, two tongues and four delicate hands caressed every inch of him, licking, kissing and finally, swallowing his cock. Gloria, for once, was a bit more restrained, allowing Marnie to take the initiative. And the girls’ efforts culminated with dozens of ropes of cum Victor covered his girlfriends with, though they disappeared pretty quickly when Marnie began licking the globs off Gloria’s chest.

\- I’m in my _hangry _forme right now…  
\- That’s okay, Victor has moire o’that.

Gloria licked a strand of cum too and gently squeezed his still plentiful balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189289226790/pokemon-swsh-gloriamarnievictor-prompt-victor))


	16. Diversion (Victor/Gloria, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun one: champion Gloria has to sneak away with her bf from the paparazzi for some lovin

Gloria took a few steps back, overwhelmed by the sudden crowd that engulfed her. Twenty or thirty microphones pointed her way like barrels of guns, and the journalists were bombarding her with question after question.

\- Wait, gimme break! One a’a time!

But they were unstoppable, so she had to result to some drastic measures. 

\- Mr. Rime, substitute!

She threw her pokéball, and as journalist were distracted, she ran the opposite direction, hoping to catch some breath. And instead, when she turned around the corner, she bumped into a familiar face.

\- Hey there, gorgeous.  
\- Vic!

She jumped and threw her arms around her boyfriend’s neck, joining their lips in a long kiss.

\- May I be the first to congratulate you on your victory? - he bowed gallantly, taking her hand  
\- Ay, you may. - she giggled and cupped his face, smiling seductively - And I cannne wait until you’ll be congratulating me tonight.  
\- After the dinner, my love. No, not curry, this time.

He smiled and offered her his arm, and the two walked away.

Meanwhile, two dozen of reporters stared at the small doll Mr. Rime has produced, wondering what happened to the champion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189289399370/heres-a-fun-one-champion-gloria-has-to-sneak))


	17. Another prompt for Ninja for being a good boy(TM) (Milo/Nessa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yumalianinja asked:
> 
> May I have some more Milo x Nessa pretty please

Nessa enjoyed helping Milo and his little brother working on a farm. Her Drednaw were invaluable to keeping the products well watered and free from pests. And there was something undeniably satisfying after days of hard work to see the fruits of their shared labour, especially if it was to also help others.

But there was one other perk, one Nessa would like to keep it in private. Sitting in a tool shack, down on her knees, her delicate hands stroked Milo’s cock, hoping his grunts won’t attract any onlookers. From his voice, the grimace on his face, and the pulsing underneath her fingertips, she could tell he was close, but she needed one more push.

\- Come on, big boy, give it to me…

The shed shook when Milo’s body quaked when his orgasm hit him, and at the same time Nessa gasped when first rope of his thick seed hit her pristine face. The result of his rich, healthy diet showed up in the form of at least ten more lashes, thoroughly covering her features, contrasting with her skin. But it was what happened later that truly made this worthwhile.

\- Mhm, Liechi berries… my favourite…

Nessa spoke, licking off sweet cum from her hand, eager to try all flavours.


	18. #69 (Milo/Nessa,E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yumalianinja asked:
> 
> You know those pokemon League trainer cards do you think Milo has lewd version of Nessa

\- My, my, that is quite the collection… - Nessa smiled, watching Milo’s eyes widen in horror, as she browsed his card collection.

Every Championship would see a surge of bootleg collectable cards with trainers - except those weren’t cheap forgeries, but instead showed the celebrities of Pokémon world in situations they wouldn’t like to be showed in. The most obvious ones were those with photos made by paparazzi - a shirtless shot here, an upskirt shot there… But then there were photo manipulations of the highest calibre, that looked so real, one could almost believe the photographer really sneaked with Nessa into the shower… And then, there were fanarts, hyper-realistic, 3D renders that allowed the artist behind it for so, so much more, and nothing proved that than the picture of Nessa’s being filled with a huge cock, much to her delight.

Nessa looked at her boyfriend, his face white with a mixture of embarrassment and guilt that changed at once when she kissed him. 

\- Let’s see if I can make that face for real.

And she pushed him to his back, and threw the shoe box aside. But Milo didn’t care anymore, he no longer needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189318628225/you-know-those-pokemon-league-trainer-cards-do-you))


	19. We stand (Milo/nessa,Sonia/Leon,T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (based on [this pic](https://twitter.com/otyaduke41242/status/1199229599659376640) and @vickyships‘s comment)

\- Bloody hell, how are you able to pull that off?

Sonia stumbled, trying to recreate the pose Nessa was in. Each week, the two would practice yoga, and while Sonia certainly wasn’t unfit, she was miles behind the flexible body of the water gym leader. With ease, Nessa took her leg and swung in perfectly upwards, remaining seemingly motionless and sure-footed, as if she was standing on two legs, as opposed to one. 

She glanced at Sonia’s attempts, that only resulted in more curses when she toppled to the soft mat on the ground. 

\- Maybe Leon could help you? - she suddenly asked - Milo certainly does keep me in form…

Sonia blinked, and only when she noticed a sly smirk on her friend’s face, who currently had her clothed crotch pointing to her, she realised there might be more than swimming to Nessa’s flexibility. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189331013355/based-on-this-pic-and-vickyshipss-comment))


	20. Short prompts (varies)

> anonymous asks:  
Pokemon: Ash/Lillie - " ★ One of my New Year’s resolutions is to get you in my bed."

  
\- One of my New Year’s resolutions is to get you in my bed, so… here it goes!

If there was one thing Ash could say about Lillie is that she oozed determination. Not only by becoming a Pokémon trainer, but also by admitting a deep-hidden feeling for him. 

Admittedly, she did so by straddling him and pushing him to the bed, and when she noticed his half-horrified face, all of that determination poofed away, when she realised how exactly did she sound. 

\- A-Ash, I’m sorry, i didn’t-I wanted-I’m so-

But her trembling voice was cut off by Ash’s lips on hers, making her trembling body calm down.

\- That’s okay, Lillie, I wanted to ask about it for a long time too.

His arm sneaked around her waist, and underneath her legs, he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, loking into her wide gren eyes. 

And when Lillie woke up around noon on the New Year’s, she did so by the adult Alolan champion himself, in his bed, and something told her she’s not gonna leave it soon. 

* * *

> Anon asked: Pokemon battles weren’t the only place that Raihan & Leon were rivals. When they were traveling, they were rivals for the affections of Sonia. Now that Leon is free of his responsibilities as champion, this rivalry has been renewed. Not wanting to draw it out Sonia proposes they spend the night together so she can try them both.

There was a common saying that the best thing a Pokémon trainer can do is to get between the two other rivalling trainers. And it made sense - no matter what they’d try to achieve, they would try one-upping each other, and as a result, you would always be learning from the best. 

But there was other way this phrase could be interpreted, and Sonia definitely preferred it. With Raihan’s cock deep inside her pussy and her lips wrapped around Leon’s, Sonia could only let out muffled moans and praises to her two lovers, who took it as a point of their honour to test their skills against the most challenging opponent. Sonia couldn’t say whom she preferred; both trainers were hot-headed and fierce and were able to bring her to a mind-shattering climax. She was of course biased, as she had been with Leon before, but it seemed that love-making might be one field where Raihan could claim to be equal to him. 

And when the two filled her for the third time in a row, and were ready to switch places again, Sonia understood: they were no longer rivals; this was meticulously planned teamwork, and she would gladly be a part of that team. 

* * *

> anonymous asks: Pokemon SwSh Gloria/Victor, after a hard fought day catching new Pokemon in the Wild Area, Gloria wants some slow, lazy sex to close out the day and Victor is all too happy to give her some slow loving, just like a gentleman should. - vickyships

  
\- Should I go slower?  
\- Nooo…. - Gloria moaned - Keep going like ‘at…

She moaned into the pillow, feeling the delicious weight of her boyfriend on her back, and his gentle hands on her waist.

After a day of battling and trying to tame the Pokémon in the Wild Area, even the beds in Pokémon center felt comfy, especially with Victor’s hands sliding up and down her body, as he performed meticulous, slow thrusts, massaging her in between. The air was filled with the rest of the Rose Incense from the times Gloria was trying to get a Budew, and she could finally understand how it changes the atmosphere of love-making. 

Victor’s grunts were mixed with carefully chosen words seeped into her ear, complimented with kisses, which only prolonged their evening. When Gloria climaxed, her world didn’t shook, but a gentle wave straightened her muscles, and made her melt into the bedsheets, only to be sandwiched by Victor’s tired body as well. 

\- Feeling better?  
\- Aye - she answered, turning around, so she could meet his face.

She kissed him and just as he was about to fall asleep, she whispered into his ear.

\- And now A’ want you to fuck mah brains out…  


* * *

> Booty-Ninja asked: i got a good one for Milo and Nessa, They are dating in secret but Nessa has a habit of taking Milo shirts and she is discovered by Sonia

\- No, we’re not dating - Nessa spoke, sipping her tea - Our relationship is strictly professional.  
\- I see. - Sonia replied, with a sly slime, watching as Nessa finishes her drink. - By the way, there is something on your shirt.

Nessa looked down, following Sonia’s finger, but couldn’t find the stain she was pointing to.

\- What? Where?  
\- There. There is a name of Turffield Stadium on it. 

She poked the green, leaf-like logo on her chest. Nessa looked up, her face turning white for a moment.

\- I’m perfectly allowed to wear any merchandise-  
\- I’ve also seen his bum in the window. Let him out of the bedroom, he’s probably hungry.

She finished her tea, while Nessa stormed out.

* * *

> shockcakes asks: Another funny one: drill instructor Gloria walks Victor through fucking Marnie because their shared friend *only* deserves the best sex possible

  
\- Are ye gonnae start daein’ anythin’ or what? I wantae see them hurdies working! - Gloria shouted, slapping Victor’s hips - What are ye, a Stunfisk? A’m waantin’ to see ye take her as if ye were a Machamp!

Having two girlfriends was more problematic that Victor thought he would be. He certainly didn’t think Gloria would be standing by his side as he ploughed Marnie, and from the look on her face, she didn’t expect either, though maybe her widened eyes was the effect of Gloria’s training working.

With a faint grunt, Victor collapsed on top of the brunette, his weak hips moving on its won with each rope of cum he flooded her with. And just when Marnie thought she would be able to bask in her afterglow, she was pulled up, forced on her knees, and presented with Victor’s cock, still oozing with leftovers of the orgasm he didn’t manage to deposit inside her.

\- Now it’s yer t’rn. Ah wanna see ye swallow his knob like a Cramorant gobblin’ down a Vanillite!

Marnie looked up at their boyfriend. This was not exactly how they imagined a threesome would look like, but unbeknown to them, Gloria did that hoping the two would get their revenge on her soon.

* * *

> anonymous asks: Gloria/Victor, Victor wakes up Christmas morning alone, confused he goes down stairs to see Gloria wrapped up like a present, “The presents can wait. I can think of something else I want to unwrap.” that thought immediately goes through Victor's mind when he sees his girlfriend wrapped up like that. - vickyships

  
Victor was surprised to find the other side of bed empty when he woke up on Christmas morning - his girlfriend was usually the one to wake up last, though when he came downstairs to their living room, he quickly found out what she’s been up to.

Underneath the Christmas tree lay Gloria, wrapped like a present, the ribbons strategically hiding parts of her naked body. She looked as seductive and alluring as a playgirl from a naughty magazine… or at least she’d have, if she wasn’t swearing all the time, and her salacious moves looked made her look more like Caterpie about to become a Metapod, as she found herself trapped in the very thing she set up. 

\- Blasted dam’ thing…   
\- You need help, love?  
\- Vic! - Gloria turned her head, or to be more accurate, she rolled to her side, and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend - Come’ere and get me aut of this bloody wrappers!  
\- Mh, maybe - he smiled - That present can wait, I have something else to unwrap.

And much to Gloria’s irritation he moved to the actual boxes she was crawling between. 

* * *

> anonymous asks: Sonia/Leon, Sonia asks Leon to fuck her under the mistletoe late at night in the lab when its just the 2 of them the night before Christmas. - vickyships

  
The lab on the southwest end of Wedgehurst appeared to be empty, and any sensible person would assume so at that time of night. Only a small Yamper was attracted by the rhythmic noises coming from inside the nearly-empty lab. 

A metallic table rattled with each thrust of Leon’s hips, as he dived deeper and deeper into Sonia’s overflowing pussy. her blue leggings were ripped open, and so were her panties. She was glas she could be able to hide in under the lab coat…

The ex-champion, now free of his responsibilities kept her legs up in the air as he rutted his ex-rival and ex-girlfriend, though given how many times the two happened to “reconnect” in the past months really should reevaluate the usage of that prefix. A mistletoe was dangling by the single lamp above the desk Sonia was working on, reminding her of the proposition she gave Leon fifteen minutes ago.

He was fast, ruthless, and excellent at delivering his promise. Sonia’s voice echoed in the otherwise empty lab, but it was her next words, spoken in a hushed voice that put Leon on fire.

\- Inside, Leon, inside!

Her long legs closed around his back, and she let out a prolonged moan as her boyfriend began spilling himself inside her, one hefty stream of cum after another. 

\- Thank… Thank you for your presents… So many of them…  
\- ‘Been saving up, love.   
\- Mhm, I can feel it. 

She let out a languorous, deep moan, and sneaked her hand between their locked bodies to taste his orgasm that was already overflowing her pussy, seeping onto the very appropriate Pokémon breeding research.

* * *

> anonymous asks: (Post SWSH: Victor/Gloria) Years have passed since the second Darkest Day was thwarted. Galar is peaceful, its citizens are thriving. For its saviors, though, a decision weighs heavily on their conscience that they’ve tossed around forever. And they’re ready to face it together. (Starting a family, pregnancy, tears of joy, the entire region going batshit at the announcement that gets leaked on TV/ tabloid magazines)

  
In a small house at the edge of Postwick, a wooden bed was steadily rattling, under Victor’s rhythmic pushes, complimented by Gloria’s hips, responding to his powerful thrusts. They’ve always wanted to settle in their hometown, though they could have picked any place they want - after all, that was only fair towards the champions and the brave trainers that stopped the second Darkest Day more than decade ago. 

But a much heavier decision was on their mind, though from the looks of it, Gloria was far more certain of it.

\- Re…Remember, I can always… pull… out…

In response, Gloria only tightened her leglock behind his back, making him dive deeper into her sex. 

\- Noo, stop nagging, and get the job done, sassenach!

She spoke with a breathless voice, between her moans, and brought his face next to hers.

\- Listen ‘ere, ah’m gonnae tell ye what ah want: I want ye to pass on th’ best IVs you got there…

Victor’s eyes widened, and as she painted more and more vivid image, his hips moved faster, slapping against her bottom.

\- …and th’ naeture… Ye'v got some crakin’ everstanes doon thare…

She reached and gently grabbed his testicles, just enough to hasten his moves.

\- Gloria…  
\- Vic! Put a wee bairn inside me! U-use bullet seed! 

Hearing that, Victor lost it. He let out a weak cry, but his orgasm was nothing but powerful: he pinned his wife into the bed several times, each accompanied by a hefty stream of cum flooding her fertile womb. And with each spurt, Gloria chirped sweet words into his ear, until the young couple’s orgasms subsided and the two started breathing normally again. 

He looked into her eyes, surprised to find a tear or two, though Gloria quickly wiped them away.

\- Well, tere’s no turning back now. - he spoke, and almost automatically, Gloria’s grip on his back tightened, making sure not a drop of his seed will flow out. - You ready for headlines about a “Champion Baby”?  
\- It won’t be as big as when Sonia and Leon had theirs.  
\- Alright, then… 

Victor sighed and lay onto her breasts, imagining them big, and swelling with milk in anticipation of their child. He was about to fall asleep, when a swift kick to his bum woke him up.

\- A-Again?!  
\- An’ what did ye expect? - Gloria asked - It took us f’rever to breed that shiny Wooloo, and it’s our bairn ah’m talking about! We gotta be sure!

* * *

> anonymous asks: "The presents can wait, I can think of something else I want to unwrap" maylene and candice?

  
\- The presents can wait, I can think of something else I want to unwrap…

Maylene leaned over her girlfriend, pushing her to the carpet, and wrapped her fingers around the giant ribbon on her chest. The fighting-type leader looked into her date’s eyes, while pulled the thin piece of material, until it became undone and the two edges of her blouse only hold its integrity with a single button. Maylene watched as her girlfriend’s nipples get more and more aroused, the closer her mouth got to her chest.

Instead of using her fingers, she leaned more, and used her tongue and teeth to undo it, revealing her firm breasts she wanted to five between. 

For a fighting-type leader, Maylene should have seen that coming, and yet, Candice grabbed her and rolled her to her back easily, straddling her. Fortunately, she didn’t wear much to begin with. 

* * *

>   
shockcakes asks: I'm somehow alive after finals and now I am in need of gratuitous fluff. Think I can request some Champion Gloria bragging about how great her bf is to the other gym leaders?

  
Gloria took another sip of tea, in possibly the least ladylike fashion. especially for a champion. Bea, Nessa, Melony, and Marinie looked at her slurping the drink, as she continued her speech once her throat was no longer dry.

\- He is sae… Cute ‘n’ bonnie 'n’ smart… Plus… Amazing… Don’t you think sae…? Och aye… He’s stunning 'n’ kindly… Ah just love him! Ah love tae hug him whin he’s sleeping… He’s sae taps aff 'n’ cuddly… 'n’ o’ coorse when he gets horny, he is spectacular… 'n’ ravishing…

Marnie leaned against Melony’s shoulder, hoping Gloria wouldn’t notice her subtle action, and whispered.

\- What is she talking about? I can’t understand her accent!  
\- I think she’s talking about her boyfriend. - Melony replied - Or maybe about her Rapidash…

* * *

> gokaigold13 asked: How about Ash/Misty sharing some love time while skinny-dipping in the Cerulean Gym pool

Neither of the two could hide that this naughty idea has been lingering on their mind for far, far too long. With Misty spending half of her professional time in a swimming suit anyway, it was only a matter of time when she’d let her hormones take over her slightly more rational part of her nature and let their shared fantasy unfold.

The water around the two was pleasantly warm, and with each move of their joined bodies, more and more waves appeared on the surface, especially when Misty began spilling sweet, encouraging words into Ash’s ear. Clutching the metal railings for support, she let him pound her, and though it was a bit more difficult wit their bodies weighing less than if they were doing it on a dry land, Ash nonetheless proved his worth, her legs tightly locked behind his back being the best proof of that.

Soon, the water around them would temporarily turn white, and once the water is changed, there would be no proof of their little sexcapade. 

* * *

>   
(based on these pics: <https://twitter.com/ThiccWithaQ/status/1209211692770643974> )

\- Gimme twins for Christmas!

Nessa herself was surprised when she heard these words coming from her mouth, as her mind was going blank, desperate for her and her boyfriend’s release. And it seemed that this was what he needed: rutting her from behind, he tightened his grip on her waist, flexed his feet against the bedsheets, and roared her name, as she flooded her with long, hefty dollops of his cum, his thick cock making sure not a drop would be spilled.

And meanwhile, Nessa was on cloud nine. She wished Milo could see her eyes that have rolled up, or her tongue sticking out, as she panted in stupor, letting weak meeps or means with each dollop of his warm cream. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the two rolled to their back and Milo’s cock sprung from her sex, shooting one last strand of cum onto her belly. Gathering last bits of strength, Nessa sat up, just to watch Milo’s work spill itself from her still twitching pussy.

\- Woah, thanks, Nessa, that was really hot. - Milo spoke, curling his wide arm around his slim girlfriend. - You almost sounded for real there.  
\- Yeah, “almost”… she wheezed and laid her head on his chest, feeling his warmth inside her. 

“Our kids are gonna be pretty and strong as fuck…” was her last thought before she fell asleep, ready to embrace her bold spur-of-the-moment choice.   



	21. One small step for... (Victor/Gloria, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Go ahead and backlog this prompt for whenever. I wanna get it on file before I forget) Victor and Gloria’s kid’s learning to walk! His parents’ calls across the living room rug don’t egg him on to try, though. The big colorful things in the corner, however...! (Galarshipping family fluff with Cinderace and Inteleon being cute with a baby and Uncle Hop’s just... being fantastic support with the phone camera. Good on you, Hop. A+++

\- Come'ere! Come to yer mama!  
\- Or papa!  
\- Or... uh, how is "uncle" in baby talk?  
  
For the little Nicki, the decision was more than difficult: whom to follow? The three blobs of colours in front of her all encouraged her to waddle towards them. And yes, some smelled and sounded like her parents, but the young girl knew where she should take her first steps. With tremendous difficulties, she turned towards the red blob in the corner, and ventured forward. Victor's Cinderace didn't expect him to be anything more than a heat pad he usually doubled as, but as his master's daughter reached her stubby hands towards him, he could only encourage her to stand up and make her first steps.

But then, a new opportunity presented itself: a curious, slithering sound of Gloria's Inteleon brought a splash of blue into the girl's peripheral vision, making her change her decision. She was more than curious about the elongated, cold figure that made so many weird shapes during they playtimes, and in a spur of the moment, she turned right. 

And as if to make matter even more complicated, then her ears were filled with a delicate, familiar beat, when Hop's Rillaboom gently patted his drums, luring the little girl with the melody that made her happy so many times. 

Surrounded by three potential choices, little Nicki felt disoriented and confused, but son knew what she has to do. She strained her muscles, and with the accompaniment of her parents gasps, she stood up, and when she lifted her legs...

She fell the her side and rolled towards the little Wooloo that kept her company and replied with the softest of bleats, before she nuzzled her human. Walking was overrated anyway, rolling was superior method of transportation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/613426871385899008/go-ahead-and-backlog-this-prompt-for-whenever-i))
> 
> Also, Nickie is obvious allusion to Nike, goddess of victory, to match her parents' names.


End file.
